James in the Dark
J'ames in the Dark' is the second episode of the fourteenth season. Plot Alicia Botti is performing at the town hall tonight & James was giving the job to pick up The Brass Band, The Mayor & Alicia Botti, but first, James has to go to the Steamworks to get a lamp. When James arrived at the Steamworks, he didn't like the old-fashioned lamp because he think it would make him look silly. The workmen tried to fit the lamp, but James still didn't like & leaves. On his way to pick up the important passengers, he stopped at a junction where Thomas was waiting. He asked James where his lamp is, but James couldn't see who the engine was & said that lamps make him look silly, mistaking Thomas as Henry. James sees a station ahead thinking this was where he picks up Alicia Botti & the Mayor, but it was Farmer McColl & his prized Cow at Maithwaite. James couldn't see who it was & whistles for them to get on board, much to Farmer McColl's confusion. At a junction, Edward asked where James' lamp is, & James tells him that lamps makes him silly, mistaking Edward as Percy. James then sees a platform where he thinks it was where he picks up the Brass Band, but it was Farmer Trotter & his pigs at his farm. Not seeing who it was, James whistles for them to get on board, much to Farmer Trotter's confusion. James arrives at the Town Hall, & Sir Topham Hatt was cross that James Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter & his animals. James realized what he done & felt very. Thomas arrives with the workmen carrying the lamp & was fitted on James' funnel. Edward arrived admiring James' lamp. Knowing that he was still late, James asked Sir Topham Hatt if Thomas and Edward collect the important passengers, whilst James hastily takes the farmers to the docks & he agreed to James' idea. James races to the Docks dropping off the farmers & their animals & arrives back at the Town Hall where he sees Thomas & Edward shining their lamps at Alicia Botti. James uses his lamp to helps Thomas and Edward light up Alicia's concert & James could not feel prouder to have his beaming lamp. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Alicia Botti (vocalises) * Henry (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Ginger Haired Boy (cameo) * Madeleine (cameo) * Two of Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat (cameo) * Percy (mentioned) * The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) Locations * Town Square * Knapford * Sodor Steamworks * Maithwaite * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Fenland Track * The Coal Hopper * The Watermill Trivia * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the fourteenth season. * The headlamp given to James was normally used on vintage cars of the early 1900s. Goofs * The narrator makes a few mistakes about James: ** He refers to his footplate as his "boiler." ** He refers to his lamp iron as his "buffer." ** He refers to his smokebox as his "funnel." * Throughout the episode, the engine's fireboxes do not glow. * The lights at Maithwaite were not on. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - James Lights the Way In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Best of James * The Complete Fourteenth Series * Awesome Adventure: Favourite Friends US * HIT Favorites: Sweet Dreams CHN * James in the Dark Norway/Sweden/Denmark/Finland * Merry Winter Wish Gallery JamesInTheDarktitlecard.png|Title card Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes